The desirability to utilize a device that allows one to walk on the water by his own power has been existent for well over a century as exhibited by an issued patent as early as 1879. While this apparatus did not reach popularity, the search has not by any means ended. The problem has existed in the prior art to make swinging flaps of such a combination as to create the proper water resistance at the right time, also sufficient stability in the buoyant hulls to allow the user to stand erect while operating the device.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,698,039 Watson 6 October 1987 3,952,353 Word 27 April 1976 3,936,897 Schaumann 10 February 1976 3,541,623 Duda 24 November 1970 1,719,059 Krupka et al 2 July 1929 216,234 Soule 3 June 1879 ______________________________________
Watson teaches pair of flats having a footwell on the top and an I-beam on the bottom. A number of flaps are hinged to the web on each side in mating pairs and pivot from open to closed about 90 degrees relative to the web. The longitudinal axis of the I-beam is parallel to the float and functions as a keel. The footwell contains separate toe and heel supporting elements.
Word discloses a one-piece flexible inflatable device for converting a water ski to a water walking apparatus. Word's approach is to utilize an inflatable tube that, when pressurized, engages the entire periphery of the water ski. A number of flexible cups are attached to the tube and are shaped so as to catch water, thereby resisting backward movement and collapsing when forward motion is exerted by the user. The water ski supplies the foot attaching means and the structural support.
Schaumann utilizes a rigid elongated base member and at least one buoyant flotation member carried by the base member with the ability to add flotation members according to the weight of the user. These flotation members are detachably secured in order to accomplish this utility. The apparatus further contains a pair of laterally spaced longitudinally extending keels and a retard mechanism swingable about the vertical axis to start the walking movement. Further guides permit parallel movement relative to each other.
Duda uses a floatable solid substance formed into a pair of long narrow shoes, each having instep and heel straps to hold the wearer's feet. The front of the shoe is upturned in a ski-like manner and a series of equi-spaced transversely-arranged pockets or recesses extend upwardly into the shoe in tear drop fashion. The pockets offer no resistance in forward movement, as the entire shoe is lifed forwardly above the water and the pockets cause the shoes to firmly engage the water on the rearward movement. When moving forward, as in walking, one shoe is emptied of water while the other is filling providing the driving resistance required for propulsion.
Krupka et al employ a skeleton of structural members covered with a watertight envelope or coat. An opening in the frame allows the wearer's foot to enter the shoe and a tubular extension covers the leg and is closed at the top around the calf. A number of pocket shaped extensions are formed into the envelope creating swinging flaps. Wire insertions in the pliable material of the flap maintain the pocket shape so that the flaps fold in the forward direction and create resistance rearwardly.
Soule discloses a pair of boat shaped skates fastened to each foot with hinged stops on the underside, so as to prevent one skate from slipping backward in the water as the other skate is moved forward. The apparatus has a rod with a crank on one end allowing the stops to be reversed in their travel allowing the skate to move in either direction.
While all of the above prior art employs some type of resistance flaps or pocket, it is clear that the problem was not completely solved in the combination of both stability and propulsion.